Kim jestem
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Kyle, nastoletni syn Eriki Williams i Damiena Connora, nie potrafi odnaleźć się w świecie, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Czy nowo poznana kobieta, twarda jak stal i pewna siebie, starsza od niego Maya, pomoże mu zdecydować, jaką drogę wybrać? OCs. R&R!
1. Part 1

_Hej wszystkim:). Witam serdecznie w 2011 roku (niech będzie jak najlepszy i niech przyniesie mi wenę, a Wam to, czego sobie życzycie!). Dawno nie pisałam nic oprócz recenzji filmów. Ostatnio jednak przyśniła mi się moja Erica (!) i postanowiłam znowu poświęcić jej nieco uwagi, czego wynikiem jest ten oto fick o jej synu, Kyle'u. Mam nadzieję, że ten one-shot się Wam spodoba, miłego czytania! Proszę, 3majcie kciuki, żebym wróciła do pisania! Kocham przecież to robić, ale wena bywa kapryśna!:( _

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Wasza Dai.  
_

KYLE CONNOR, LAT 15

- Nie zrobisz ze mnie żołnierza! – wykrzyczałem to, co chciałem powiedzieć od początku kłótni z tatą i obserwowałem jego reakcję. Wpatrywał się we mnie rozognionymi oczami. – Jestem ciapą! – dodałem, chociaż chciałem użyć innego słowa. – Pudłuję, jak strzelam! Przegrywam w bójkach! Dupny jestem w podchodach! Nie jestem taki jak ty! Albo wujek John! Czy mama! Nie nadaję się na...

- Wystarczy! – przerwał mi. – Odmaszerować!

- Ale...

- Odmaszerować, Connor! – wysyczał. – To jest rozkaz!

Zasalutowałem krzywo i wyszedłem.

Zanim wróciłem do domu, błąkałem się bez celu po opustoszałych o tej porze ulicach; przez trzy przecznice kopałem zardzewiałą puszkę po pepsi i natknąłem się na cztery patrole. Dzieciakowi kazali wracać do mamusi. Nie poznali mnie; gdyby było inaczej, nawet słowem nie wspomnieliby o „mamusi". Cieszyłem się mimo wszystko: oto powiedziałem tacie to, co leżało mi naprawdę długo na sercu. A Wielki Generał Damien Connor nie mógł udawać, że tego nie słyszał.

Szybkimi ruchami ołówka rysowałem z pamięci sowę. Sowę, przez którą zginąłby mój oddział, gdyby to nie były ćwiczenia na poligonie. Na froncie, gdybym miał walczyć z blaszakami, naprawdę nigdy w życiu nie zapatrzyłbym się na sowę! A tak nie mogłem oderwać oczu od wyjątkowo wielkiego ptaka. Wcześniej nie widziałem puchacza wirginijskiego. Myślałem, że wyginęły. Automaty maszyn reagowały na te nocne drapieżniki i zabijały je setkami; na szczęście lasery nie dosięgły wszystkich.

Uniosłem twarz znad kartki; cieniując skrzydła sowy. Rysunek wyszedł mi bardzo profesjonalnie. Puchacz wyglądał jak żywy.

- Mamo – powiedziałem. – Wiem, że tam jesteś.

Nie odwróciłem głowy. Wyczułem jej obecność zaraz za plecami; położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Kyle – szepnęła i musnęła ustami czubek mojej głowy. – Słyszałam, co się stało.

Nadal rysowałem; sowa nie mogła ot tak wisieć w powietrzu ze złożonymi skrzydłami, więc szkicowałem teraz pod nią gałąź.

- Jesteś zły na tatę?

- Tak. – Nie było sensu kłamać. – Wkurza mnie te pierdolony kult pierworodnego.

Znowu mnie pocałowała i usiadła obok na posłaniu. Pogłaskała się po zaokrąglonym brzuchu pod obcisłym swetrem; była w piątym miesiącu ciąży. Wiedziałem, że kiepsko znosi swój obecny stan, ale jak zwykle nie narzekała. Mama była twarda. Twardsza niż tata.

- Jeśli chcesz, wezmę cię na trochę do siebie – powiedziała łagodnie. – Niech tata się uspokoi, prawda?

- Nie uspokoi się! – krzyknąłem, po czym szybko ściszyłem głos. – Uparł się, że mam być żołnierzem, a ja nie chcę walczyć! Nie nadaję się! Jestem jakiś... – Błyskawicznie ugryzłem się w język i spojrzałem przerażony na mamę. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. – Przepraszam! – Usiadłem obok niej i objąłem mocno.

Wiele razy słyszałem historię o dniu moich urodzin. Mama nie chciała wydać mnie na świat, dopóki nie wrócił tata. Bała się wtedy, bo minął czas zakończenia misji, a jego nie było. Powiedziała, że zaczeka, że ona i ja zaczekamy. Tata na szczęście wrócił. Potem usłyszałem, że godzina dłużej i urodziłbym się z jakimś poważnym niedotlenieniem czy czymś podobnym. Mama często patrzyła na mnie z takim wzruszeniem i boleścią. Byłem słabym, chorowitym dzieckiem, a ona się o to obwiniała. Nadal to robiła.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyłem.

- Bardzo cię kocham, Kyle – powiedziała łagodnie. – Tata też cię kocha. Bardzo chcieliśmy cię mieć.

- Wiem. Chcę, żebyś mnie wzięła do siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się, obejmując mnie. Poczułem na karku jej zimną, metalową dłoń. Poddałem się temu kojącemu chłodowi.

Następnego dnia szedłem za mamą żołnierskim krokiem korytarzem Bazy Głównej. Mijani oficerowie salutowali z szacunkiem. Wreszcie stanęliśmy pod zasuniętymi drzwiami i mama spojrzała w oko kamery. Zostaliśmy wpuszczeni do środka. Dwóch techników podniosło się znad komputerów i przywitało nas. Wycofałem się pod ścianę, kiedy z nimi rozmawiała. Na poziomym ekranie obok mnie wyświetliła się trójwymiarowa mapa.

Po chwili drzwi syknęły i do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta, której duże, ciemne oczy od razu znalazły moje. Musiała być wyższa od mnie o kilka centymetrów; miała krótko obcięte jasne włosy i twarz, o której nie można było powiedzieć „ładna" czy chociaż „ciekawa", ale miałem wrażenie, że gdybym nawet teraz trzymał ołówek, narysowałbym bez problemu te ostre kości policzkowe, wysokie czoło, bladą kreseczkę blizny obok ust, których dolna warga była pełniejsza i kanciasty podbródek. Jej sylwetka była mocna i umięśniona, a czarna, motocyklowa kurtka opinała kształtny biust i mało kobiecą talię bez wyraźnego wcięcia. Było w niej coś męskiego i agresywnego.

- Pani generał. – Zasalutowała po ściągnięciu rękawiczek. Jej lewa dłoń była metalowa.

- Mój syn Kyle – przedstawiła mnie mama. – Major Maya Gutierrez.

Uścisnąłem jej rękę. Przy tej kobiecie czułem się jak dzieciak, którym w końcu byłem. Nagle zawstydziło mnie moje chude, słabowite ciało i niemal babskie dłonie o palcach nie do spustu czy noża, a do ołówka. Wycofałem się pod ścianę. Mama rozmawiała z Mayą, ale nie potrafiłem skupić się na słowach, jakie padały. Wpatrywałem się w nowo poznaną kobietę. Miała w uszach więcej kolczyków niż moja siostra, co kontrastowało z poważnym wyglądem żołnierki. Razem z mamą oglądały mapę. Maya żywiołowymi ruchami mechanicznej dłoni pokazywała pewien obszar.

- Będziesz gotowa w dwadzieścia cztery godziny? – zapytała wreszcie mama.

- Oczywiście, _ma'am_.

- Doskonale. – Mama posłała mi uśmiech znad ramienia kobiety.


	2. Part 2

Poprawiając plecak, zbiegłem na płytę parkingu; świtało. Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mama z taką finezją wkręciła mnie w misję Mai. Chyba czytała mi w myślach! A sama misja była prosta: odzyskać głowicę z danymi zestrzelonej przed dwoma dniami satelity, która spadła gdzieś na pustyni i niemal wiedziano gdzie dokładnie. Bułka z masłem. Jess zażartowała nawet, że wrócę opalony „jak jasna cholera". Cały oddział liczył sześć osób łącznie ze mną. Usadowiłem się na pace ciężarówki zaraz obok zabezpieczonego mocnymi pasami quada. Kiedy silnik auta zaskoczył, na pakę wdrapała się Maya i przecisnęła obok dwuśladu, siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Trąciła butem mój but.

- Twoja mama kazała mi mieć cię na oku – powiedziała.

Wyruszyliśmy. Bill, jeden z moim obecnych towarzyszy, nauczył mnie wiązać chustę tak, aby można nią błyskawicznie zasłonić twarz na wypadek niespodziewanej burzy piaskowej. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu; Bill i Orson grali w karty, siedząc z nogami zwieszonymi z paki ciężarówki. Minęliśmy trzy posterunki graniczne i wyjechaliśmy na pustynię. Odłożyłem karabin i wyjąłem z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki notes i ołówek. Podniosłem oczy na Mayę; siedziała w rozpiętej bluzie i miała zamknięte oczy. Widziałem błyszczącą strużkę potu między jej piersiami. Znalazłem czystą kartkę i zacząłem szkicować.

Pod sam wieczór zrobiliśmy postój przy skałach, które były dobrym zabezpieczeniem przed silnym wiatrem niosącym ostry piasek i małe kamyczki. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i każdy zajął się sobą. Siedziałem oparty o oponę ciężarówki i obserwowałem skorpiona spacerującego obok mojego buta. Rysowałem go szybkimi ruchami. Siedzący przy ognisku żołnierze rozmawiali, grając tradycyjnie w karty.

- Niezły szkic. – Usłyszałem i obejrzałem się. Maya opierała się o maskę auta z metalowym kubkiem w metalowej dłoni; nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy odeszła od reszty oddziału.

Spojrzałem na rysunek skorpiona i zamknąłem notes, chowając go do kieszeni. Poprawiłem się i sięgnąłem po karabin. Maya podeszła bliżej i chwyciła metalową ręką skorpiona za odwłok, żeby rzucić go gdzieś za samochód. Usiadła obok mnie.

- Pierwszy raz na pustyni? – zapytała.

Pokiwałem głową. Zapadło milczenie.

- Skorpiony się zabija albo przynajmniej na nie uważa, a nie rysuje.

- Tak jest – rzuciłem.

- Sowę też rysowałeś?

Spuściłem oczy i zapatrzyłem się na przykurzone czuby moich butów.

- Słyszałam o sowie – przyznała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Przednia historia.

Wyjęła torebkę orzechów laskowych i wysypała kilka na mechaniczną dłoń. Zgniotła je z łatwością.

- Daj rękę – poleciła mi.

Wysypała na moją dłoń pomiażdżone orzechy. Otrzepała ręce i wstała.

- Dobranoc – rzuciła i odeszła tak po prostu w stronę ogniska, gdzie ulokowała się na śpiworze.

Czułem się dziwnie. Chciałem, żeby jeszcze ze mną posiedziała. Dlaczego? Sam nie wiedziałem. Wybrałem orzechy spomiędzy skorupek i schrupałem je z przyjemnością. Otuliłem się ciaśniej kurtką. Na granicy jawy i snu pomyślałem jeszcze mgliście o skorpionach, ale po chwili zasnąłem.

Obudziło mnie gwizdanie Billa na nutę „Yellow Submarine". Otrzepałem się z piasku i wstałem, przeciągając się. Zwinęliśmy obóz i ruszyliśmy dalej. Tym razem Maya siedziała w szoferce, pilnując mapy na palmtopie. Znowu rysowałem.

Okryłem głowę chustą i założyłem gogle przeciwsłoneczne. Było mocno po południu. Dostałem wykrywacz metali – dosyć ciężki – i instrukcje od Mai, gdzie mam zacząć poszukiwania. Całą szóstką oddaliliśmy się od samochodu i prymitywnego obozowiska. Chodziłem po piasku; jakieś dwieście metrów na lewo miałem Mayę, a z pewnej odległości słyszałem melodyjne gwizdanie Billa, ale tym razem utworu nie znałem.

- Chyba coś mam! – Dał się słyszeć głos Clive'a. – A nie, jednak nie. Coś mi wy... – Urwał nagle. Dobiegło nas głuche uderzenie i zapadła cisza. Bill przerwał gwizdanie.

- Clive? – krzyknęła Maya. – Hej, Clive!

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Spojrzałem w stronę piaskowego wzgórza, za którym powinien być żołnierz i podświadomie zrobiłem kilka kroków w tamtą stronę.

- Kyle! – Dobiegł mnie od razu głos mojej dowódczyni. – Nie ruszaj się!

Znieruchomiałem.

- Co jest? – zapytał Bill, odrzucając wykrywacz metali i ściągając z pleców karabin. Odblokował go i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wzgórza.

- Bill, nie! – zaczęła Maya, ale w tym momencie obok mężczyzny wyskoczył z piachu duży, metalowy, obły kształt długości jakichś trzech metrów i spadł na mężczyznę. Ten zdążył tylko nacisnąć spust i wystrzelać kilkanaście kul zanim pod cielskiem maszyny zniknął pod ziemią. Orson ze wściekłym wrzaskiem rzucił się w stronę, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą stał jego karciany przyjaciel. Maya krzyczała jak opętana, ale Orson nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Nagle tuż obok niego wyskoczył podobny, „larwowaty" blaszak i zwalił się na biegnącego. Orson zniknął w piachu, nie wystrzeliwszy ani jednego pocisku.

- Kyle! Na litość boską! Nie ruszaj się!

Spojrzałem na Mayę i kiwnąłem głową.

Wtedy kątem oka dostrzegłem ruch; ciężarówka jechała w naszą stronę. Maya też ją zauważyła. Zaczęła machać do Kevina. Nagle dwie „larwy" wypadły spod auta i przewróciły je. Samochód zarył w piasek. Kierowca nie wygrzebał się z ziemi. Maya przeklęła. Nie ruszyłem się.

- Nic nie rób, dopóki ci nie powiem. Są dwa. – Odczepiła od paska bombę pulsacyjną.

- Są trzy! – krzyknąłem. Spojrzała na mnie.

- Dlaczego tak...

- Są trzy – powtórzyłem, przerywając jej. – Dwa spod auta i trzeci, który porwał Billa. Ten trzeci był jakby... sprasowany. Uszkodzony.

- Jesteś pewny?

- Tak! – wykrzyknąłem z determinacją.

Nastawiła timer bomby i cisnęła ją jak najdalej od nas. Ładunek potoczył się jakiś metr. Wtedy mechaniczna larwa wyskoczyła i chwyciła przynętę, zabierając ją za sobą pod ziemię. Po chwili piach eksplodował; kawałki metalu poleciały na kilka metrów w górę i spadły niczym połyskliwy deszcz. Maya przygotowała tak samo drugi ładunek. Cała sytuacja powtórzyła się i tym samym została tylko jedna larwa.

- Twoja kolej. Ja nie mam już granatów. Nastaw na czterdzieści sekund.

- Tak jest.

Rzuciłem bombę i patrzyłem jak robi w powietrzu długi łuk. Upadła na piach i nic po nią nie wyskoczyło. Maya poruszała ustami, bezgłośnie licząc.

- Cztery, trzy...

I wtedy „larwa" chwyciła ładunek. Wybuch oderwał jej głowę. Mechaniczne ciało przez chwilę drżało, po czym znieruchomiało na dobre. Zapadła cisza.

- W porządku, Kyle? – Uniosłem w odpowiedzi kciuk. – Idź powoli w moją stronę. Powoli...

Zrobiłem krok i następny, następny... Przyśpieszyłem nieco. Nagle ziemia pode mną zawibrowała. Piasek wyraźnie się poruszył, a potem miałem wrażenie, że wszystko wokół mnie zwolniło...

Maya biegła w moją stronę. Piasek sypał się spod jej butów.

„Larwa" wyskoczyła w powietrze. Widziałem błyszczące cielsko kątem oka.

Blaszak runął w dół... ale mnie już tam nie było. Toczyłem się po piachu, który zasypał mi oczy.

Maya krzyknęła. Zamrugałem. Maszyna dosięgła jej nogi w chwili, kiedy kobieta mnie odepchnęła.

Wyjąłem z buta nóż i wygrzebałem się z sypkiej ziemi. Dopadłem to cholerstwo i wbiłem ostrze w odsłonięty rdzeń. Blaszak drgnął i znieruchomiał. Zacząłem odkopywać stopy Mai. Ostry „język" oplótł jej łydkę, raniąc do krwi. Kobieta usiadła i zaczęła wyrywać metal z ciała. Nawet nie jęczała z bólu. Jej noga zrobiła się czerwona; rany były całe obklejone piachem i obficie krwawiły. Odsunęła się od „larwy". Krew kapała na piasek. Maya pobladła, oddychając ciężko.

- Nie... możemy tutaj zostać – powiedziała wreszcie. – Pomóż mi wstać.

- Chwila – mruknąłem, ściągając chustę z głowy. Obwiązałem nią rany i ścisnąłem mocno.

Dźwignąłem ją z ziemi; czułem ciężar jej ciała.

- Tam... – wyjęczała, wskazując ruchem głowy skały jakieś trzysta metrów przed nami. – Daj mi karabin.

Chciałem zaprotestować.

- Dawaj, Kyle! Wystarczy, że niesiesz mnie. Dawaj!

Zrobiłem to; przewiesiła go przez ramię i ruszyliśmy.

- Powoli – szeptała spierzchniętymi od upału wargami. – Powoli...


	3. Part 3

Kiedy wreszcie znaleźliśmy się w cieniu skał, miałem wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność. Posadziłem Mayę na płaskim głazie i dałem jej wody z manierki. Piła łapczywie, ale z umiarem. Moja chusta przesiąkła jej krwią. Rozejrzałem się. Dostrzegłem coś na kształt wejścia do jaskini.

- Zostań tu.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odparła z pewnym trudem.

Miałem rację: jaskinia miała półtora na półtora metra i zagłębiała się w litą skałę na jakieś trzy metry. Wróciłem po Mayę i zaciągnąłem ją do znalezionego schronienia. Była blada jak prześcieradło. Ściągnąłem chustę z jej nogi, a potem zabrudzoną skarpetę z butem.

- Oczyszczę to – powiedziałem. Spojrzała na mnie nieprzytomnie i kiwnęła głową. Nie miałem przy sobie apteczki; została w samochodzie. Opłukałem rany prawie całą wodą z manierki i zawiązałem je prowizorycznym bandażem zrobionym z mojego podkoszulka.

Potrzebowaliśmy apteczki, wody i kilku innych rzeczy z ciężarówki. Zostawiłem Mayę bardzo niechętnie i wróciłem powoli, ostrożnie do zagrzebanego w piachu samochodu. Za pierwszym razem przyniosłem apteczkę i cały zapas wody, jaki udało mi się znaleźć. Moja towarzyszka bardzo starała się zachować przytomność, ale kiedy zrobiłem jej zastrzyk przeciwbólowy, odpłynęła.

Obejrzałem ranną nogę i odkaziłem zranienia, które nadal krwawiły. Dwa najgłębsze musiały zostać zszyte i nie miałem ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Oczyściłem starannie rozcięcia i zabrałem się za szycie. Kiedy skończyłem, zrobiłem Mai jeszcze jeden zastrzyk. Zabandażowałem jej łydkę i ułożyłem kobietę na twardej podłodze jaskini z plecakiem pod głową. Po sześciu kolejnych wyprawach do auta przyniosłem wszystko, co mogłoby się nam przydać. Kawałkiem plandeki zasłoniłem wejście do jaskini na wypadek burzy piaskowej; brzegi materiału przygniotłem zebranymi kamieniami. Przygotowałem posłanie z trzech znalezionych śpiworów i przeniosłem na nie Mayę, przykrywając ją czwartym. Usiadłem po drugiej stronie jaskini i wyjąłem notes. Zapisałem, co jej podałem i w jakich dawkach, po czym zmierzyłem jej puls i zanotowałem liczbę. Z plecaka wyłuskałem _Misery _Stephena Kinga i zacząłem czytać.

Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz ciemniej. Zapaliłem dwie masywne świece i znowu obejrzałem Mayę. Miałem nadzieję, że nie straciła zbyt wiele krwi; jej twarz była jednak upiornie blada. Zabezpieczyłem lepiej wejście, myśląc o rozbitej radiostacji w szoferce ciężarówki. Pomyślałem także o quadzie. Z pełnym bakiem i kanistrami z samochodu możemy nawet daleko zajechać. Planowałem jednak poczekać, aż Maya choć trochę odzyska siły. Nie chciałem, żeby pustynia mi ją zabrała.

Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, kiedy rozszalała się burza piaskowa. Plandeka na razie radziła sobie z wiatrem. Maya obudziła się i dałem jej wody. Rozejrzała się po jaskini.

- Nieźle nas tutaj urządziłeś – pochwaliła mnie. Odkryła się i obejrzała nogę. – Dziękuję.

Posłałem jej uśmiech.

- Bardzo profesjonalnie to wygląda.

- Ćwiczyłem na siostrze.

- Szycie też? – Uniosła brew.

- Nie, to już na jej lalkach. Dopóki się nimi bawiła...

Maya uśmiechnęła się, co uczyniło jej twarz nieco ładniejszą. Podałem jej tabliczkę czekolady i po chwili każde chrupało swoją. Zapatrzyłem się na jej mechaniczną rękę; byłem ciekawy...

- Pytaj. – Usłyszałem. – No?

- Jak... – Przełknąłem ślinę. – Jak straciłaś rękę?

- Nie straciłam. Ta została zrobiona na zamówienie.

Zamrugałam.

- Chwilę – zacząłem. – Z własnej woli zamieniłaś zdrową rękę na protezę?

Pokiwała głową.

- Dlaczego?...

Byłem w szoku. Odgryzłem kawałek czekolady i zacząłem go ssać.

- Nie zrozumiesz.

- Wiem. Ale i tak powiedz mi dlaczego.

Zacisnęła sztuczną dłoń w pięść i przez chwilę „reklamowała" swoją protezę. Była cudem nowoczesnej techniki i nie mogłem temu zaprzeczyć.

- Potrzebowałam jej, żeby móc się bronić – powiedziała, po czym dodała po chwili: - przed ludźmi. Bo ludzie są źli, Kyle. Gorsi niż blaszaki. I ja chcę móc się przed nimi obronić.

Milczałem.

- Dlatego już czeka na mnie druga proteza ręki. Potem podmienię sobie nogi. A kiedy będzie to możliwe, tylko mózg zapakuję w mechaniczne ciało.

- A jeśli będzie dało się go wgrać na chip? Zafundujesz sobie chip i będziesz blaszakiem, Mayu?

- Nigdy nie będę blaszakiem – syknęła.

- Ach tak? Co będzie cię od maszyn odróżniać?

- Wspomnienia...

- Gabriel i Tess też mają wspomnienia, a to maszyny.

- ...uczucia.

- A jak będziesz dawała im upust z mechanicznym ciałem?

- „Upust"? – podchwyciła złośliwie.

- Moja mama...

- Twoja mama, właśnie. Nie byłoby cię na świecie, gdyby nie to, co jej się przytrafiło. Gdyby nie jej protezy byłaby nikim. A już na pewno nie osiągnęłaby tego, co osiągnęła.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Mocno.

- Mylisz się – odparłem po chwili, jak udało mi się zapanować nad gniewem. – Moi rodzice poznali się dużo wcześniej przed... przed tym, co przytrafiło się mamie. Moja mama...

- Myślisz – przerwała mi szybko – że byłaby taka twarda, gdyby nie jej „ulepszenia"?

- Tak.

- Nie mógłbyś myśleć inaczej.

- Ale moja mama nie miała wyboru, ty masz.

- Wybór? Gdybym go miała, urodziłabym się facetem, a wtedy miałabym o niebo lepsze życie!

Umilkła wzburzona; na zewnątrz szalał wiatr.

- Nie! – podniosłem głos. – Nie „gdybaj"! Są kwestie, w których możemy wybrać i takie, w których nie możemy!

- Co ty nie powiesz – prychnęła.

- Nie pomagasz mi! Nie pomagasz mi cię zrozumieć!

- Nie musisz próbować mnie zrozumieć!

Zapadła cisza.

- Myślisz, że metalowe ręce są takie super? Z pierwszej ręki wiem, że nie. – Przysunąłem się bliżej i sięgnąłem po jej metalową dłoń. – Zamknij oczy.

Zamknęła powieki bez słowa. Przysunąłem opuszki jej metalowych palców do mojej brwi.

- Co czujesz?

Zawahała się. Przycisnęła palce mocniej do mojej skóry.

- Kość – odparła wreszcie.

- Daj drugą rękę.

Przyłożyłem jej palce w to samo miejsce.

- Brew – powiedziała bez wahania i otworzyła oczy.

Znowu ująłem jej metalową dłoń i tym razem przytknąłem jej palce do mojej szyi.

- Żyję? – zapytałem, ale wiedziałem, że sztuczne palce nie wyczują tętna.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytała, cofając ręce.

- Kiedy byłem mały, moja mama zauważyła, że reaguję płaczem na dotyk jej sztucznej ręki. Była nieprzyjemnie zimna. Mama przestała używać tej ręki, co było trudne przy opiece nad małym dzieckiem. Dużo później powiedziała mi, że sztuczna ręka nie nadaje się do ludzi. Więc jak chcesz funkcjonować ze sztucznym ciałem między ludźmi? Co, Mayu?

- Do czego zmierzasz? – powtórzyła pytanie. – Co cię obchodzę? Co cię obchodzi, co mam zamiar zrobić ze swoim ciałem? Ze swoim życiem?

Po prostu na nią patrzyłem. Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć.

- Uważam, że jesteś...

- Tylko nie praw mi badziewnych komplementów! – krzyknęła. – Nie jestem ani piękna, ani...

- Jesteś twarda – przerwałem jej. – I już to udowodniłaś. Nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi.

- Kyle, Kyle. – Uśmiechnęła się upiornie. – Nie widzisz świata za skrajem mamusinego płaszcza? Prawdziwie złego świata? A może zapatrzyłeś się znowu na sowę?

Spojrzałem na nią poważnie. Nie dałem się sprowokować.

- Żyjemy w tym samym świcie. Tylko że ja muszę być tym, kim nie chcę być, a ty chcesz być tym, kim nie musisz.

Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.

- Musisz odpocząć - powiedziałem wreszcie.

Do rana już nie rozmawialiśmy, chociaż żadne z nas nie mogło zasnąć. Burza ucichła koło piątej. O szóstej założyłem kurtkę, wziąłem gogle i chustę.

- Idę odkopać quada – rzuciłem. – Nigdzie się nie ruszaj. – I już mnie nie było.


	4. Part 4

Na nieszczęście paka była zasypana całkowicie. Wziąłem się do roboty. Po jakiejś godzinie pozbyłem się podkoszulka i zarzuciłem kurtkę na gołe ciało; czułem wilgoć pod pachami. Twarz miałem zasłoniętą chustą. Kusiło mnie, żeby rozebrać się do skóry, ale bałem się, że ją spalę. Wreszcie odkopałem quada i wyprowadziłem go na płaski piach. Spróbowałem go odpalić, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Piasek był pewnie wszędzie, więc musiałem maszynę rozłożyć, wyczyścić i złożyć. Cudowna perspektywa.

Padłem plecami na miękkie podłoże. Czułem wzbierający gniew. Na kamyk, który wbijał mi się w nerkę. Na wszechobecny piach, na upał. Na pustynię. Na Mayę. Na mamę i tatę. Na Jess. Na sowę. Na wszystkich. Na wszystko. Bez zastanowienia zacząłem krzyczeć. Krzyczałem, aż się wykrzyczałem i ochrypłem. Nie było mi lepiej, ale wróciłem do quada i zacząłem go rozkręcać. Kiedy wypiłem ostatnią butelkę wody, zagryzając solą, jaką ze sobą wzięłam i przykręciłem ostatnią ze śrubek, z nadzieją przekręciłem kluczyk. Silnik zaskoczył. Wsiadłem na quada i pojechałem w stronę skał, wypatrując „larw".

Maya siedziała na kamieniu w cieniu głazów. Zatrzymałem quada i bez słowa poszedłem do jaskini. Wypiłem pół manierki, kiedy wyczułem obecność kobiety za plecami.

- Nie odzywasz się do mnie? To strasznie dziecinne.

- Jestem dzieciakiem – przypomniałem jej rozeźlony. – Mam piętnaście lat! Tylko piętnaście lat! Ale nikt mi dzieckiem być nie pozwala! „Idź i walcz!" Załatwiaj blaszaki. Idź i... – urwałem, bo Maya nagle znalazła się tuż obok mnie i objęła mnie mocno. Tak jak robiła to moja mama. Poddałem się jej dotykowi; tak łagodnemu i kojącemu, że się rozpłakałem.

Kiedy czułem, że mojej oczy robią się coraz suchsze i coraz bardziej piekące, obiecałem sobie, że minie bardzo dużo czasu, zanim rozpłaczę się znowu. Wreszcie poklepała mnie po plecach i puściła.

Po kolacji ustaliliśmy, że wyruszymy o czwartej rano.

Maya przyznała, że nie spodziewała się maszyn tak daleko od siedzib ludzkich. Zgodziłem się, że musimy uważać.

- No to w drogę – powiedziała, sadowiąc się za moimi plecami; objęła mnie i odpaliłem silnik.

Nie ujechaliśmy sześciu kilometrów, kiedy coś błysnęło w piachu dwieście metrów po naszej lewej.

- Skrzydło satelity – powiedziała Maya, nie kryjąc radości.

Chciała pomóc mi kopać, ale odmówiłem. Godzinę później dokopałem się do kadłuba i wyjąłem dysk główny. Maya biła mi brawo. Na noc rozbiliśmy wokół quada namiot i przespaliśmy się na siedzeniu: ja oparty o plecak ułożony na kierownicy, Maya przytulona do mnie.

Następnego dnia po zużyciu ostatniego kanistra benzyny, ruszyliśmy na piechotę.

- Za jakieś pięć kilometrów wejdziemy w zasięg naszych satelitów – powiedziałem, ale bałem się, że mamy do przejścia dużo, dużo więcej. Maya wsparła się o mnie; niezdarnie, ale jednak szliśmy naprzód. Opowiadałem jej różne historie: jak poznali się moi rodzice, jak mama była w Przeszłości. Maya nie odwdzięczyła mi się podobnymi opowieściami ze swojej strony, ale słuchała z uwagą.

Półtorej godziny później natrafiliśmy na patrol. Niemal popłakałem się ze szczęścia. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani: byliśmy uratowani.

W Bazie czekała na mnie mama. Obejrzała mnie Okiem, chociaż powiedziałem jej, że nic mi nie jest i uściskała mocno. Mayę wzięli na obserwację do szpitala.

Nie wiem, ile spałem do momentu, jak po prostu padłem na łóżko tak, jak stałem, ale obudził mnie ten potwór bez serca: moja siostra, skacząc po materacu tuż obok mojej głowy. Nakrzyczałem na nią; powiedziała, żebym spadał na bambus i już jej nie było. Wziąłem długi prysznic. W kuchni czekała góra naleśników, które zjadłem na spółkę z Jess, smarując masłem orzechowym na grubość przekraczającą grubość naleśnika.

Z tatą się nie widziałem. Na rejestracji szpitala dowiedziałem się, że Maya nadal tu jest. Kiedy znalazłem jej pokój, akurat kończyła się ubierać. Siedziała na pryczy czysta i wypoczęta. Posłała mi uśmiech i poklepała materac obok siebie.

- Dużo myślałam i doszłam do trzech wniosków. Po pierwsze: uratowałeś mi życie, za co dziękuję ci z całego serca. Po drugie: przekonało mnie twoje dojrzałe argumentowanie w naszej dyskusji i dlatego... – wzięła głęboki oddech – wstrzymuję się na razie z nowymi częściami. I po trzecie, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale... coś między nami jest. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co, ale... może jeśli damy sobie czas, coś z tego będzie. Jak myślisz, Kyle? Nie chcę cię wciągać do ponurego świata dorosłych, w którym żyję, chociaż mam dopiero dwadzieścia dwa lata... Poczekam, aż sam wejdziesz w ten świat – powiedzmy – za trzy, cztery lata?

- Poczekasz tak długo? – zapytałem.

- Jasne.

- A co potem?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Zobaczymy, czy coś z nas będzie.

- Okej. – Uśmiechnąłem się.

Odgarnęła mi opadającą na oczy grzywkę i pocałowała w czoło. Niby tak jak robiła to moja mama, ale jakoś... inaczej. Z obietnicą czegoś... bardziej konkretnego.

Weszła pielęgniarka, więc pożegnałem się z Mayą i wyszedłem na korytarz. Zobaczyłem mamę, tatę i Jess. Mały potwór podbiegł do mnie i objął, wbijając brodę między moje żebra.

- Szacun, braderze – powiedziała.

Podeszli rodzice.

- Czytałem raport Mai – rzucił tata i wyciągnął w moją stronę otwartą dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją z wahaniem.

- Tak? – Chciałem się upewnić.

- Niosłeś ją przez dwadzieścia kilometrów – powiedziała mama i puściła mi oko. – Tata jest pod wrażeniem – mówiąc to, dźgnęła go łokciem.

- Tak, tak. – Odchrząknął. – No i ta fachowa opieka medyczna. Złożyłeś jej potrzaskane kości w polowych warunkach...

Rany, co ta Maya nazmyślała? Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Będzie z ciebie dobry lekarz – zakończył mój tata.

- Co-o? – wyjąkałem.

- No chyba że chcesz być żoł...

- Nie, nie chcę! – przerwałem mu. – Lekarz... to coś dla mnie.

- Ja będę żołnierzem! – wtrąciła Jessica. – Jak mama i tata!

- A czemu nie jak „tata i mama"? – Tata wziął ją z łatwością „na barana".

Mała roześmiała się. Mama objęła mnie ramieniem.

- Ty jesteś Williamsem – powiedziała do mnie – niech ten mały potwór będzie Connorem.

- Mnie pasuje – odparłem i też ją objąłem.


	5. Epilogue

TRZY LATA PÓŹNIEJ

Patrzyłem na swoje dłonie. Właśnie przeprowadziły swoją pierwszą operację. Samodzielną, poważną operację. Uratowały drugiego człowieka. Pierwszym była Maya. Teraz lekko drżały. Z emocji.

- ...ale nie wolno tam wchodzić! – Usłyszałem pielęgniarkę.

- Kyle! – Znajomy głos. Serce zabiło mi szybciej czy tak mi się wydawało?...

Wyszedłem na korytarz.

Maya wyglądała jak wszystkie nieszczęścia. Niemal się roześmiałem.

- Wróciłam – oznajmiła wesoło.

- Widzę. Brudna jak nieboskie stworzenie, śmierdząca... a ta krew?

- Nie moja – powiedziała szybko. – Ciebie też miło widzieć. Mam coś.

Zza pleców wyjęła wojskowy hełm wypełniony ziemią, z której wyrastał czerwony kwiat o poszarpanych płatkach i poskręcanych listach.

- Bomba zrobiła lej... no wiesz, ten kwiatek by usechł, a tak przywiozłam go dla ciebie.

- Dziękuję. Kolejny dowód, że nasz związek stoi na głowie.

- Taa, ja jestem w nim facetem. – Przez chwilę mi się przyglądała. – Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej.

- Operowałem sam – pochwaliłem się.

- Gratuluję. – Podała mi hełm z kwiatkiem.

- Widzimy się, jak zrobię coś z tym? – wskazała na siebie.

- Z tym nie za wiele można zrobić – rzuciłem złośliwie. – Ale może prysznic i czyste ciuchy coś zdziałają?

- Skoro tak pan doktor mówi. Do wieczora!

Odeszła. Spojrzałem na kwiatek. Cała Maya. Nie widziałem jej trzy miesiące i zdążyłem się za nią porządnie stęsknić. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem, czy ją kocham czy nie, ale kiedy była gdzieś w pobliżu, czułem, że mój świat jest bezpieczny, a wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Miałem jednak przeczucie, że tym światem dziś zatrzęsie.

Tak, spróbuję ją pocałować.

KONIEC


End file.
